Currently, consumer products companies (CPC) manufacture fast-moving consumer products that are subsequently packaged in small individual disposable storage containers. Said individual storage containers are then distributed to retail sites, whereupon consumers select said consumer products from retail shelves for purchase and subsequent use.
The limitations imposed by the current state of the art are such that it is difficult to implement in a cost effective manner and that it places great demands on the product delivery system in terms of logistics and resources.